Peyton List
) in Florida |eye color = Hazel |hair color = Blonde |occupation = Actress |activity = 2002-present |role = Emma Ross}}P'eyton Roi List '(born April 6, 1998) is an American teen actress. She is best known for portraying the role of Holly Hills in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series with Karan Brar and Emma Ross in JESSIE and its 2016 spin-off Bunk'd. Life and Career now and then List was born in Florida, but moved to New York City at the age of four. She has two brothers: Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix; both are actors and models. She lives in California. List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She has also appeared on the cover of the American Girl's 2009 Back to School issue. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the film Remember Me as a girl who bullies Pattinson's character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred advertisements in various formats for various companies. List starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. She had a major role as Holly Hills, the crush of Greg. Since 2011, she stars as Emma Ross, the oldest of four children, on the Disney Channel series Jessie alongside Debby Ryan and her Diary of a Wimpy Kid co-star Karan Brar. On February 25, 2015, it was announced that Jessie will end after its fourth season, and that List, along with Brar and Skai Jackson, are set to reprise their respective roles in an as-yet-untitled spin-off series. List is also an active member of the Disney Channel Circle of Stars. Filmography "Note: do not add a film if it's not true, give admins proof" Trivia * She is currently a high school Junior. * List is a twin, she has a fraternal twin brother Spencer. * She is 4 years and 2 days older than Skai Jackson (Zuri Ross) * She does season 2 of Pass the Plate with Karan Brar. * Her height is 5'6" making her the 2nd tallest JESSIE cast member, after Kevin Chamberlin, who is 5'10". * She has a younger brother Phoenix. * She and Skai Jackson are the only cast members to not have a DCOM **Debby was in Radio Rebel and Suite life Movie. **Cameron was in Descendants. **Karan was in Invisible Sister. **Kevin was in Teen Beach Movie * Her best friend's named Kaitlyn. * She shares the same name as Peyton List from the Tomorrow People, and they were staying at the same hotel, so they got their script mixed up. * She met Karan Brar before JESSIE, when they both started in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. * She was a model for Justice store. * Her Zodiac sign is Aries. * She is close friends with Bailee Madison. * She was bullied before. * She did soccer and tennis training for Diary of a Wimpy Kid. * She shares a birthday with Miranda May (April 6), however, Miranda is 2 years older. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Bunk'd Category:JESSIE